1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a control device for a jogging machine, particularly to one possible to control automatically the speed of the machine, in particular, the speed of a moving band for a user to walk, jog or run thereon, by checking and calculating the jogging speed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional jogging machine commonly has a moving band for a user to jog thereon, and if a user (jogger) wants to change the speed of the moving band, the user has to handle a switch on a panel located at the front portion of the machine. However, this kind of controlling the speed of the moving band involves the following drawbacks.                1. In trying to touch the switch for changing the moving speed, a user may lose stability of the center of gravity, so the switch is not easy to be touched.        2. A user may not be able to jog steadily and apt to fall down to be hurt, when the user is going to touch the switch with its jogging pace not well adjusted for changing the speed faster or slower.        